Light in the darkness
by Godsgirl4ever
Summary: Gaberialla does'nt trust anyone , because of what her dad did. But that was before she moved to New Mexoico and meet Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gabby doesn't trust people, because of what her dad did. Until she moves to New Mexico , and meets Troy Bolton , but can she even trust him, the only person she has loved since her brother died.

Author's note: Just so nobody is confused the very beginning of this story takes place 4 years before, but just the beginning of this chapter. Also Gabby's real mom died when she was two she got adopted by her mom's friend, but she tells everyone else that that's her mom.

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm.

Gabriella's p.o.v

There was screaming, yelling, and then my brother's cold dead body lying on the ground. I had been thirteen at the time. My brother was fifteen and my best and only friend, but not anymore, for he was dead.

Too many times to count my dad would beat or rape me , my brother was always there to comfort me , even when he got beat he never once complained , just let me cry on his shoulder. Tonight was different then the rest though, because he wasn't there. Tonight my dad got to drunk. He was yelling slapping me repeatedly, and kicking , and punching me. Usually when he raped me it only took five minutes, but tonight he was having fun. He had a knife in his hand, and cut my stomach. All I remember was my brother punching him, and then the knife went right through his body.

Then I ran. I ran away from my dad, and my brother's body, away from the home where my mother used to live before she died, and away from my old life. With no where to go I quickly found an empty park to stay the night in, and I cried myself to sleep. Car light blinded me, and I look up to see my mom's old best friend Maria. Two months later I was adopted by her, and we would start our new life in Florida, then Kentucky, then France. Then well you don't want me to keep going. We always moved, because of her job, and she was always away on businesses trips.

In a way we were both alike we both had nobody except each other, we are best friends. I was always lonely, because she was always away on business, but she knew how to fix that she bought me Cookie, my dog. The only thing I ever really let in since my brother. Never ever was I planning on letting my self fall in love look what , I mean looked at what the husband does I'm not planning on letting that happen to my children. I was convinced that I would never fall in love, but that was then , before I met Troy Bolton.

Author note: Hey Sorry it was really bad. I'll try and make the next chapter better. Also sorry about not having any dialogue in it I will put some in the next chapter. I know it was short but I'm going to make the next one longer. This was just to give you some information on Gabriella's life.


	2. Chapter 2

As I let the water from my shower mix with my tear I began remembering my old school, where I used to live with my dad. Everyone thought I was a slut for getting raped that is why I planned never to tell anyone again.

"Come on honey you're going to be late."

"Coming mom," I yelled in a nervous manner.

Even though Maria isn't my real mom I still love her like one. Don't get me wrong I do love my real mom; it's just easier to say she is my real mom.

Kids filled the enormous school, and I was left trying to ask anybody who walked my way for directions , but none helped I was alone. I felt so lost, and upset I didn't want to be here right now. I wanted to be in the arms of someone special, someone like my brother, but I have nobody.

Suddenly the bell rung and I really was alone for real. Or so I thought. Looking around for my classroom, I didn't notice the brown haired boy with the basketball in his hands. After running right into him I dropped all my things. Surprisingly he bent over to help pick them up. Then I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, those same eyes that would change my life forever. We kept staring straight into each other's eyes.

"Hi," he whispered into my hair making chills run through my back.

"Hi," I returned, and then he smiled, and my heart leaped, and yearned to see it again.

We were so close, I could just fell his breath reach my skin. Is it even possible to fell connected with a stranger so much. I hadn't felt this way before. I almost began to cry .A loud noise broke are intense stare.We both looked up to see the principal staring warmly at the both of us.

"Oh good so you've found someone to show you around Miss Montez."

We both looked at each other with confusion.

"Well don't just stand there walk her to her class Mr. Bolton."

"So what do you have first period," he asked with a gentle soft voice I couldn't quite explain.

"Um Miss Darbus."

"Me too come on lets go."

The walk over there was so pleasant. Just being next to him made me want to sing. Every time he would look over at me my heart would melt. Unfortunately we reached our first class.

"I'm Troy by the way," he spoke as he reached his hand out.

"Gabriella," I replied. When I shook his hand I felt electricity run throughout my entire body I guess I wasn't the only one who felt it , because he just kept shaking my hand , and staring at me.

"Uh we should go inside."

"Yeah," he replied.

As I opened the door nerves run through my body.

"You're late," said the teacherin a very scary tone. The rest of the class stared stared weirdly. I knew this would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm.

Chapter 3

Gabriella's p.o.v

On my way home from school I was thinking about everything that happened. Troy and I have detention tomorrow during free period for being late, can't wait. I'm convinced kids were mean to Miss Darbus, and so she takes it out on her students.

"Cookie, where are you?"

"Come on sweetie mommies home."

That's so strange Cookie usually runs and greets me at the door. I began to get worried when I heard a loud cry come from my room. Quickly I ran up my stares , and into my purple decorated room to find cookie lying on my bed with a very gloomy , and sick expression on her face.

"Oh baby what's wrong honey."

Then the phone rang , and heard a voice that comforted me. It was Maria.

" Hey Gabby I just wanted to let you know that I will be going out of town for the next few days, so I left money for food on the counter."

" Mmmom Cookie iiss siick , " I cried.

"Is she alright ," she asked concern filling her voice."

" I don't know."

"Well wait three more days before taking her to the vet, I love you I got to go bye."

"Me too bye."

That night I gave cookie extra attention, I stayed up the whole night with her. If I lost her I would loose the only thing I've ever loved since my brother, Jose died. The next morning I showered, and put on my pink tank top with my blue jean skirt and a blue jacket over the tank top. Then I put Cookie in his kettle with blankets food, and everything else he needed. Then I headed off to the one place I didn't want to go, school.

School has been a real drag. I've been holding in my tears all day. Not only for Cooking , but for my mother , and brother, and even for me. When I got to lunch I looked out the window to see and older brother pick up a little sister, I lost it right then, and there. I ran right into a strong warm pair of arms. When I looked up, I looked up to the beautiful pair of eyes that belong to Troy.

"Shh its okay , its okay," He whispered into my ear.

" Come on lets go somewhere.

He grabbed my hand, which made me shiver, and took me to a place I had never seen before. A garden on a rooftop is what it appeared to be. Through my tears I looked over, and gave him a soft smile. He took my face into his hand, and I wouldn't dare look away from our once again intense stare. He then wiped away my tears, and I felt more comfort then I had in a long time , which made my start to sob.

" Tell me what's wrong please I want to help you." I looked up into his eyes, and broke down. I told him everything , everything I vowed to never tell again , I told him about my brother , dad , dog , and everything else. I the end he just held me in his gentle arms, and whispered things like its okay, and I' here.. I think I sobbed into his chest for an hour .

"Sorry about your shirt, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, well it looks like we've missed detention, and the rest of the day."

He looked down at me , and I looked up at him and his lips were so close to mine My lips touched his , but we didn't kiss . Because I pulled away, and ran. This time it felt as thought I was running from the only thing I had. This is so crazy I met him what yesterday. Now I long for that kiss I cry for it , but I'll never be able to have him , because he probably hate me now. I was just so scared of him ending up like my father.

When I got home I went to check on Cookie the only problem was she wasn't moving. Al I wanted right now was to be held like Troy held me it felt so right when his body was pressed up against mine, but that would never happen again.

Author note: Sorry it went by too fast I will try hard to make the next chapter better. Let me know if it was too cheesy. Also if you get a review from leahelf that's me to. Thanx for reading bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own hsm

Chapter 4

Gabby's p.o.v

Cookie is in the animal hospital right now. I so badly wanted to stay with her , but my mom said that I have to go to school tomorrow. The place I was dreading most actually detention was what I was dreading most. Being that close to Troy, and being in his chest just felt so right. Like the whole outside world was gone. No more teasing from other kids , or scares from dad just me and Troy in our own little protected world.

This is so crazy I met him two days go. As I reached the detention stand I took a deep breath before entering. From across the room I could see Troy. For a moment or two I just stood there looking at him. Neverously I made my way over to where he was.

"Look I'm sorry about," Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Gabriella you don't have to say anything I shouldn't have tried what I did, I should have waited please let me get to know you." He said all this in such a caring and thoughtful way. Slowly I shook my head yes and grabbed a brush to help him paint the moon.

We just stood there in a comfortable silence. Hearing his breath made me smile, and feeling his shoulder rub against mine every once in a while made me shivers run throughout my body. Just being with him made me forget all my worries for almost a second I forgot about Cookie. For just a second I forgot it was my brother's birthday tomorrow, but only for a second.

When we were done he looked over at me and our bodies were so close. We have detention for the rest of the week. I know I sound obsessed, but I can't wait. Earlier that day he asked how Cookie was doing , and one I told him he said he would take me too the animal hospital on the way home.

When I first saw Cookie laying there it was like some kind of horrible nightmare tears slowly ran down my cheeks. I tried not o let Troy see, because this would be the second time I broke down in front of him, but he saw anyway.

"Don't cry Gabby it will be okay," right when he said that I felt ten times better he called me Gabby.

On the way to my house he kept looking over and smiling at me. Every time my heart would me. When we were there he walked me to my door. Once we were there I got upset, for I realized that he was about to leave.

"Do you want to come in for a while I," I asked trying not to make it sound like I longed for him to come inside.

"Sure," he replied and when he did he gave me one of his amazing smiles, and I smiled back. I mean I really smiled for real for the first time in a long time.

Pain touched me when I realized I was smiling when Cookie was in the hospital, and my brother was dead. How could I? We decided to watch a movie. I stared to cry for no reason except I had been doing that a lot lately. He pulled me into a hug and let me lay on his warm chest with his arm around me. I laid so close to him and it made me cry being so close to his warm body made me cry, because I wanted him so badly I really did. He kept rubbing my hair soothingly, till I gently fell asleep.

Arthur note: Sorry this chapter wasn't so good. I mainly wrote it just to show that they made up. Don't worry Chad Taylor and everybody else will come up later . Sorry again I'll try to make the next one better.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm.

Chapter 5:

Gabby's p.o.v

When I woke up I noticed Troy was no longer there. Also I noticed I was in my bed. Then I smiled for I realized that he had carried me there. A piece of paper caught my eye. I opened it up, and it read:

Dear Gabby,

I hope you slept well last night. Sorry I couldn't say bye I had to go to basketball practice right away or else my dad would get pissed. Well ttyl bye

Your friend,

Troy Bolton

I didn't know he even played basketball. Since it was the weekend I decided to go visit Cookie. Once I got there I was excited to see Cookie wagging her tail, and eating some food. I was smiling like an idiot the rest of the day.

I decided that I would go to the library because I love to read, and it was the weekend. Once I got there I sat down next to an African American girl with curly hair.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice.

"Hey,"I replied

Then she looked at me and suddenly her face just lite up.

"Oh my gosh are you Gabriella," she asked in an excited manner.

"Yes," I replied very confusedly.

"The principal told me that you were coming to this school I heard about your academic records there amazing , would you like to join the decathlon team we meet almost everyday in the lab."

"Please."

"I'll think about it I have a lot of things to worry about this semester, maybe next semester."

"Well if you decide to change your mind you can most probably find me in the science lab."

"I'm Taylor by the way."

"It's nice to meet you."

Me, and her talked for a couple of hours, and decided to exchange numbers. So far things are looking up, but all that can change in just one second. One second you're the happiest person, and the next you realize it's your brother's birthday, and you might not be able to trust people like you thought.

Author's note: I know this chapter was horrible. I just wanted to introduce another character. It was mainly filler. Also sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. Promise the next chapter will be better. Again sorry and thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don'thsm

Author's note: some of the ideas of this chapter come from this chapter come from the book breathing under water by Alex Flinn , so I don't own them either.

Chapter 6:

Gabby's p.o.v :

Troy invited me to a party tonight, when I got back from the library. In the beginning I wasn't sure if I should go or not , because I'm not much of a party person , but in the end he begged me until I said yes. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my make up I heard the bell ring.

The party was wild I didn't know what was going on, and I couldn't find Troy. I was in a dark hallway when a drunken looking man came up to me.

"Hey there," he said in a not so friendly manner.

I didn't reply, for I was too scared. He came up to me and forcefully kissed me. Then he dragged me into a room, and began to take off my close.

"Please don't stop," I whispered over and over again.

"Why should I," he said.

I felt so scared cold, and alone, like it was going to happen again except this time my brother wasn't there. He hit me a few times before unbuckling my pants. All I could do was pray. Suddenly it stooped, and I saw Troy's blue eyes filled with anger.

"Get off her," I heard him scream with rage.

All I heard was the sound of glass break, and the footsteps of the man running away. Then I felt the warm gentle hands of Troy, and I cried so hard into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for making you come Gabby , if I knew this would happen," he said apologetic.

"It's ok,"I cut him off outing my finger to his lips.

When I looked down at his arm I was shocked to see blood dripping from the bottom to the top.

"Oh my gosh, Troy," I gasped.

When I tried to touch his arm he winced in pain.

"Here come with me," I said.

I led him into the bathroom, and got a wet towel, and began to dab his arm. Then I moved my hand smoothly against his arm picking out each piece of glass on my way. Electricity flowed as I felt his skin under mine. Tears started to run down my face , as I remembered the only reason he was like that was because of me.

"Shh don't cry, please," he begged.

He pulled me on top of him so we were both sitting on the toilet (I know not very romantic, but that's how I pictured it sorry). His breath rubbing against me are lips centimeters apart . Then finally we kissed the kiss I had been longing for. We were finally together , and I never wanted to change that , for being so close to his body made me feel the best I had in a long time , but there was still school , and people don't always want you with the person you are with.

Author's note: I know wrote this kind of confusedly, and I'm sorry if you're confused you can ask me. Thanks 4 reading I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm

Author's note: sorry these chapters are so short, but after I'm finished with this story I'm goanna write another one, and tire to make it a lot better.

Chapter 7:

Gabby's p.o.v:

Troy and I officially a couple it's great, but I don't know if everyone at school will feel the same. Troy called me, and told me that he wanted to walk me to school, but he had to go to basketball practice. A small smile appeared on my face, as I remembered the events from the past two days.

As I walked down the crowded hallways, I noticed all the people staring at me. Then I saw Taylor, and walked up to her.

"Hey what's up," I asked.

"Gabby is Troy the reason you wont join the decathlon," Taylor asked in a not so sweet manner.

" No not at all , I'm sorry," I said as I began to feel extremely sad.

"Gabby I'm sorry it's just I don't want you to get hurt, Troy he well he's not the best guy for you," she answered in a sweet, soft, and caring voice.

"Thanks Tay, but I'm sure that I will be fine," I answered.

During free period I felt someone's hands wrap a round me, so I turned around to see Troy. My eyes looking right into his, and his head resting on my forehead.

"Hi," I said

"Hi," he whispered onto my skin.

I felt him breathe in. I could feel his heart pounding. He bend down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Sparks flew throughout my whole body, as I deepened the kiss.

"Hi," he whispered again.

"Hi, I replied giggling, as he kissed my neck.

As he worked his way from my neck to me forehead he whispered hi in between each soft kiss. Then he landed on my lips, and the kiss was so amazing, like nothing I've ever felt before. Finally we pulled apart.

"What do you say I get you out of the library for awhile, and we take a ride," he said with the most beautiful voice.

"Okay," I whispered into his ear then kissing it.

He took me to his car it was convertible red shiny car. (Sorry I don't really know the names of any cars).We got in a, and drove with the wind whipping my face, and my hair blowing in the wind. Troy looked from the rode to me, and every time he did I would smile, and he would smile the most mmmmm brilliant smile, that could make me cry tears of joy.

Everything was perfect, when it was just me , and Troy together , just the two of us no outside cruel world , just me, him , and the road ahead unfortunately it couldn't last , and there was a world that existed outside of us.

Athour's note: I know it seems as though I have forgotten about Cookie , and Gabby's mom , but don't worry they will come up In the next few chapter , sorry. For now I'm trying to write about Troy and Gabby. Also I will write more about Chad , and Taylor.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm

Chapter 8:

Gabby's p.o.v

We were driving when I suddenly heard my phone ring

"Hi Gabriella it's you're mother."

"Hey mom," I replied sweetly.

" I just wanted to let you know I'm going to spend one more night here , and come back tomorrow morning," she told me.

"Okay that's fine bye mom, I love you."

"I love you sweetie,"

I looked over to find Troy looking at me while smiling, and I returned it. When we finally got there we arrived at a mountain over looking the beach, the sunset was perfect. We got on top of the car, and he sat me down in his lap, I laid my head in his chest, and listened to his warm breaths.

Troy and I started to drive home. Once we got there he walked me to my door, and decided to stay for awhile. I was walking to the kitchen to get him something to drink when he grabbed my arm, and started to kiss me. Gladly I retuned the kisses. It started off small, and they grew big, every kiss felt like fireworks going off in my body. His breaths hit my lips, and I could feel his heart begin to speed up, as did mine.

We continued to make out when he took his shirt off he had the most amazing abs. As he started to unbutton my shirt I realized what we were about to do. Then I remembered my dad, and how he did the same thing, but he did it, it didn't feel this way , it felt so terribly wrong , and this felt so terribly right. But still I just couldn't, but I didn't want to loose him either.

"Troy , please I don't know if I want to do this," I said , as silent tears streamed down my face.

"It's ok, it's ok, we don't have do anything you don't want to," conceren filled his voice and eyes.

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have rushed you anyways , I totally forgot about your dad , I'm so sorry baby girl you're ok though right."

I nodded I'm sorry he said again on my lips. I ended up falling asleep on his naked chest with his arms wrapped around me. For once I didn't have those horrible nightmares I just had a peaceful sleep.

The next day we walked into school hand in hand, and people were spreading gossip every which way, but I didn't really care. When it was time for lunch I looked for Troy, then I heard his voice with a couple others. It was the basketball team.

" Dude where have you been," said I guy that I will later find out is Chad.

"Sorry man I know I've been skipping a few practices."

"Is it because you have been hanging out with that new girl."

I had no idea Troy had been skipping practice I feel so bad , I thought to my self.

"Look dude I'm out of here,"said Chad.

Great, now all Troy's friends are mad at him, and it's all my fault.

Author's note: Sorry for not updating for a while, I feel so horrible. And sorry if this wasn't very good. I didn't want to make it long really, because then the chapters would be uneven. Also sorry for all the cheesiness, the next chapter will be more dramatic. I'll try to have the next one up either today or tomorrow. Again sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm. Once again I got some of my ideas from the book breathing under water , so there not mine either.

Chapter 9:

Gabby's p.o.v:

Today I had to do the one thing I never wanted to do. I had to get rid of the one person I have ever really loved. The one person I have opened up to since the death of my brother. I had to break up with Troy Bolton., but not because I wanted to it was because I wanted him happy. And he couldn't be with me there.

First thing I did that morning was head straight to the science lab. I sat there thinking over my life, and I began to once again cry. Before I moved here I never really cried this much I always tried to hold it in, but now I really don't care. Quickly I wiped the tears from my eyes when I heard the door open to reveal Taylor.

"Gabriella, what's wrong, did Troy hurt you cause I'll kill him?"

No it's not that it's just, I'm not really feeling like myself today," I replied to her threat. Unfortunately it was not true at all I felt this crappy everyday of my life, but not when I' with him.

As I walked to drama all I could think about was Troy, and how he gave me life again, but how I took away his. Only question that ran through my mind was where he is. I guess he's just late. That's what I keep telling myself, but something inside me says its wrong. Then the period went by, then the whole day, still no sign of Troy what so ever. I kept telling my self it was a good thing I could wait one more day before I had to end it , but in the back of my mind I knew something was terribly wrong.

Once I got back I decided to call him. From the time I got on the bus till the time I got home I was debating whether or not I would end it , or just tell him not to skip practice because of me.

Right when I walked into the door the first thing that I did was pick up my cell phone.

"Hello," a sleepy voice that belonged to the only man I ever really love said.

" Hey , how are you feeling," I replied.

"I'm alright just a little tiered that's all." He explained , but from the uneasiness in his voice I could tell something was going on , and it wasn't good.

"Well maybe I can come over, and cheer you up, "I suggested.

"No, "he said a little too fast, "I mean I just don't want my angel to get sick," he tried to explain.

"Look I'm coming over," I said then hung up before he replied.

When I got to his house something didn't feel quite right. I made my way to his door. Repeatedly I knocked on the door

"Troy I'm coming in,"I yelled.

"No don't," He screeched.

I kept trying to open the door, but for some reason he was shoving it trying to keep it close. I gathered all my strength, and burst through that door , that door was about to change my life. Once I finally opened it I found Troy with a bruise on his left eye , his check all mest up , and his arm cut.

"Troy , what happened , " I gasped.

When I asked this all he did was look away shamed.

"Did your dad do this to you?"

Author note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated I got so busy all a sudden, and I couldn't think of anything. Thanks sooooooooooooo much to XxGabbyXx for reminding me to update. I'm extremely sorry for not updating, and then updating with such a boring chapter , I'm going to try and update more often thanks for reading bye. Oh and btw I'm kinda of getting writers block , so I'm open to suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm.

Chapter 10:

Gabby's p.o.v:

"Troy," I said as more of a question then statement.

Slowly I removed his shirt, and noticed a few small buries and cuts then my eyes drifted to his abs where I found a single large bruise that looked as though it could kill. Next I caught my self laying on Troy in his bed with my head on his chest. I started to kiss each and every bruise making a trail, then I kissed his skin till I made my way to the large buries where I kissed all around.

Breathing heavily, I looked up into his blue eyes and he took my face in his hand and placed a fiery kiss on my lips. At that moment I felt as though I couldn't go on any longer the person that I loved most was being abused in the same way I had , and it hurt me so badly inside I could cry which I had been doing too much of lately.

"Troy , we have to tell somebody," I cried.

'No baby we can't," he said with blue watery eyes." It's not usally this bad I mean this is the first time he's hurt me this much , besides I can handle it." He went on.

"Is it, because you have been missing practice, because of me," I questioned.

"No baby don't ever want you to think any of this is your fault ever cause it's not,"

His words were soothing, but I knew better what he was saying was'nt true.

"Promise that you won't miss anymore practices," I stated.

"I promise."

Then he looked into my eyes and I could see the hurt in thee hurt in them, I had no idea what to do, and usually he was the one caring for me. He always helps me no I need to help him.

"I love you, "I said truthfully.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," he replied.

We laid on his bed and just cuddled, I wanted to be close to him always. Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring, groaning I went to go pick it up.

"Hi this is Sharrell we have information on your dog cookie , could you come to the animal hospital ASAP."

"Yeah I'll be right there," I replied with nervousness in my voice I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Author note: sorry if it was kind of a boring chapter. I don't know whether or not I should make Cookie live or die tell me what you think I'm always open for suggestions. Btw thanx 2 everyone 4 reading. Sorry if its getting bad I'll try 2 make the next chapter better.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ham

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 11:

Gabby's p.o.v

Troy and I drove to the animal hospital , and as we arrived I kept getting more and more afraid . Then Troy squeezed my hand , and I suddenly knew everything would be ok. Like the happy ending I had always prayed for. I looked over at him , and he smiled. I returned it , as we kept walking.

"Ms. Montez , I'm glad to inform you that you dog Cookie is well , and you can take him home as soon as you lke."

"Thank you so much," I replied with a hint of eagerness in my voce.

Troy Cookie , and I drove off into the sunset , and for once in my life I was truly happy.

Author note: Sorry guys I know horrible ending I didn't know how to finish it. Sorry it was so short and cheesy, and kind of rushed. I'm working on a new fic. and I didn't want to start another without finishing this one first. Again sorry Hope u guys enjoyed it though.


End file.
